Valves for valve assemblies comprise a valve connection surface by means of which the valve is connected to a valve node, for example. The valve connection surface is provided with at least one fluid channel port in order to provide a flow connection between the valve and a fluid channel of the valve node. During shipment of the valve, said valve connection surface has to be protected in order to avoid dirt or foreign particles from entering the interior of the valve. Moreover, the fluid channel ports are frequently provided with seals which may get lost during the shipment of the valve.
For protecting the valve connection surfaces and the fluid channel ports, adhesive films have been used so far which are glued to the valve connection surface. These films have the disadvantage that during peeling off the film residues of the employed adhesive agent might stick to the valve connection surface. In addition, the seals provided on the fluid channel ports may stick to the adhesive film when peeling it off from the valve connection surface. Moreover, it may happen that the film which is transparent in many cases is overlooked during the installation of the valve, so that the film is not removed before installation.
It is the object of the invention to provide a valve transport protection device for a valve, which allows a more flexible use and shows an easier handling. Further, it is the object of the invention to provide a valve assembly comprising a valve and a valve transport protection device which allows an easier handling.